Passions
by lunasnape
Summary: ssofc a potions assistant stirs up trouble


Disclaimer. No money being made, just borrowing JKR's wonderful characters!  
  
Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Dear Professor Snape, I wish to ask whether you require a potions assistant for the next school year. Please hear me out and anything and everything I say is not Gryffindor flattery. I am attending Avalon University and I wish to major in potions, as you will know, to achieve this it is requested that a year is spent in training. You are the best Potions Master that I know of and the one person that I would trust to teach me the knowledge to achieve and graduate. Please consider me for the position I would be most obliged and I promise not to exhibit too many Gryffindor tendencies.  
Yours  
Louis de Gray.  
  
Dear Miss de Gray, I have considered your request, the answer is no.  
Yours  
Professor S. Snape  
  
Dear Professor Snape, Please take at least 24hours before your final decision I beg of you.  
Yours  
Louis de Gray.  
  
Dear Miss de Gray, I taken the time, approximately 24hours, to come to my final decision, the answer is no.  
Yours  
Professor S. Snape.  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore, I hope I find you well sir and Hogwarts and all her inhabitants? I am sorry but I rush in to the main reason that I write to you. Recently I have been owling Professor Snape for him to allow me to fill the position of potions assistant but I fear that he has not taken the time to think it through. Professor Snape is the one Potions Master I would wish to continue my education with, please do not inform any other Gryffindors of this revelation! He is the best Potions Master but he will not consider me and it is because of what I am, please Headmaster help me, I so wish to return. I will take up no more of your valuable time as I know you must be very busy. Please do not force him into anything. Take care of yourself Professor and please pass my regards on to Professor McGonagall and the others. Good day.  
Yours  
Louis de Gray.  
  
Dear Miss de Gray, I wish to offer you the position of potions assistant for the up coming school year, please appear prompt one week prior to the beginning of term.  
Yours  
Professor S. Snape.  
  
It was this that started it all off. It was the summer before the 'Golden trio's' final year and the arrival of one small graduate was going to change it all for everyone. Louis de Gray had been a Gryffindor two years older than Harry, Ron and Hermione, in the same house but unknown. She had been shy and quiet, traits which were very rare in a Gryffindor, but those who did know her thought very highly of her. She was kind and thoughtful placing others before herself, more Hufflepuff than anything else. Louis was a beautiful creature, she had long wavy black hair and a pale complexion but the most remarkable thing about her appearance were her eyes, she had one deep blue and one deep green that were both piercing and had flecks of silver in them if one looked hard enough, and one Severus Snape would, in the coming months, be drawn in by their power and notice this remarkable colouring.  
  
Louis was getting ready to leave her small London flat; she couldn't believe that Snape had agreed to have her as his potions assistant, although she knew that it was Dumbledore's doing. Hogwarts was her home and she was thrilled to be going back. Just as she was admiring the emptiness of the room the floo network flared to life and achieving a rather graceful entry which made her envious, a tall blonde man stepped out brushing carelessly at his robes. "Ah the delights of the floo network..." he began. "Ash!" came the loud exclamation followed by the tiny girl throwing her arms around his neck leaving her dangling from the floor in his arms. "Hello pet." he said, setting her gently on the floor. "What are you doing here?" she asked excitedly. "I came to escort you to the train station silly!" "You didn't have..." "I know I didn't but you are my best friend and plus I want to see you off." he replied affectionately. "My my, a Slytherin showing affection, what is the world coming to?" she teased lightly. "The world already knows how much I care for you pet, so it can not laugh." he growled playfully. Becoming more serious. "Are you sure that Catherine doesn't mind?" she asked timidly. "Of course she doesn't you silly Gryffindor; she knows that my love comes with your friendship and that I would always pick you over her. I told your father that I would protect you and a Slytherin always keeps his promises. Besides you are like a sister to me, so it is final. Now collect your belongings and let's be on our way." "Okay!" With that they both made sure she had everything and apparated to Kings Cross Station. As they arrived the train was just pulling in to leave in 10minutes time. It was strange for them both to be back after 2 years away but it was also a comfort for Ash to know that she was going home and would be safe. The station was quiet with only a few other people waiting to go to Hogsmeade as the term began the week after. Once the luggage was stored away and Louis was safely aboard Ash closed the door and stood leaning up against the train. "Now, I want you to owl me if there are any problems and if you can't get hold of me I want you to go to Dumbledore. Is that understood?" When he had his positive nod of the head he continued. "I also want you to work hard but also to have fun, I don't want to hear that you have been overtaxing yourself. Always keep your wand on you even though the war is over, and please stay safe. Write me as often as possible. Take care pet and I'll see you soon." with his speech over he leaned in to give her a kiss in just enough time as the train started to pull off. "Ash! I'll write you all the time and I promise not to get in to any trouble..." she said smiling at his dubious look. Overcome with panic she suddenly realised what she doing. "Ash! I've changed my mind, I don't want to go!" Walking with quick steps to keep up. "Yes you do you silly Gryffindor, you'll enjoy it! Now stop panicking and get your courage in check! I promise to see you soon." and with that the train was gone.  
  
He watched the train until he could no longer see it and shaking his head he pulled out a letter from inside his robes. Calling his owl to him he asked it to carry the letter to the desk of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Pulling her wits about her she smiled at Ash's speech, you would never guess that they had been in the same year at Hogwarts from his protective manner. That was another reason for her isolation from many other Gryffindors, her unbreakable friendship with a Slytherin. They had known each other before they had started school and had always been best friends, when Louis was ten her father died and Ash persuaded his parents to let her stay with them as he had made a last promise to her father saying that he would always protect her. She had always been introvert and quiet except when with Ash, he brought out the best in her and she him. Thinking back to their school days and the trouble they used to get in to brought a smile to her elfin features, the teachers had been amazed that she, such a tiny girl, could get into so much trouble and began to question her friendship with the strong and confident Slytherin, but as they continued to watch them together they found that they were wonderful together and that they could never bring them apart. Shaking away the memories she decided to get some well needed rest because when she arrived and got reacquainted with Snape she would need all of her strength.  
  
Many miles away an elderly but full of energy Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk completing the class schedules for the upcoming year when a graceful owl flew through the window. Picking up the letter and feeding the grateful bird his eyes gave off a merry twinkle as he recognised the handwriting. Just as he was opening the letter the door flew open and in walked his 3 higher Professors'. "Ah Minerva, Severus, Remus, please sit I won't be a moment." "Certainly Albus" came McGonagall's response and 2 nods of the head from Snape and Lupin.  
  
Professor Dumbledore, It has come to my attention that Louis de Gray is returning to fulfil a role as Potions Assistant, as you most probably know we are still and always will be very close. Louis is extremely worried about the welcome she will receive from Professor Snape and I know first hand, being a Slytherin myself, that he will make it most difficult for her. I write to ask that you keep an eye on Professor Snape for me because even though I am a Slytherin and will always be one I will not be able to control my actions if I hear that he as been treating her badly. If I hear that he has made her cry it will result in my imprisonment in Azkaban. I know that you must find this letter not at all like that from a Slytherin but you see Louis has, I'm afraid to admit, rubbed certain Gryffindor traits off on to me. I leave you with this warning if you wish to retain your Potions Master. Good day sir.  
Yours  
Asher Williams.  
  
Looking up from the letter he found 3 curious looks pointing at him due to the rather large smile and prominent twinkle in his eye. "Well, that came rather later than I thought." "Albus...?" "Oh nothing to worry about Minerva, well nothing for you to worry about..." he began mischievously. "It was more to do with Severus here" he said, looking pointedly at Snape who just scowled back. "Indeed Headmaster?" Was Snape's silky response. "Indeed Severus. It was a threat of... well, I do believe death. Now as you know Louis arrives this..." he carried on knowing that it would only infuriate his Potions Master more, he just couldn't help himself. "Wait, you are sent a death threat for me and that is all you can say?" he asks incredulously. "What would you like me to say Severus? It was a threat from a Mister Asher Williams informing me to keep an eye on you so you don't treat Louis badly other wise he would not be accountable for his actions." At this McGonagall and Lupin were hard pressed to keep back their laughs while Snape just sat with an uncharacteristically slack expression. "You mean to tell me that I have been threatened by one of my own Slytherins regarding the feelings of a Gryffindor?" he asked dangerously. Unable to help himself Dumbledore passed the letter across for him to read. All present just watched in amusement as his expression grew darker at every sentence. Spluttering furiously he just threw the parchment on the desk and crossed his arms angrily. All three giving a small chuckle and receiving a glare in response which was easily ignored. "So I suggest that you try to make her feel welcome Severus, otherwise you will have Asher to worry about and I have every right to believe he is serious in his threat." All he got was a deep growl which increased the twinkle in his eyes. "Now as I was saying, Louis arrives shortly and we must of course make her feel welcome. We will, all of us, go and meet her. Any questions?" "No Albus, I think that is a wonderful suggestion. It will be lovely to see her again." "Yes. She was always wonderful to talk to, when you could get her to talk that is." agreed Lupin. "Well in that case, shall we." Dumbledore replied and standing to offer McGonagall his arm which she gladly took. "Oh and Severus please try to smile my boy, it suits you so well." which again earned him a low and deep growl making them chuckle. The 4 of them made their way quietly down to the station and arrived just as the train was pulling to a stop. Louis had slept for most of the journey and woke feeling refreshed and not so nervous but finding that there was only 5minutes left of her journey brought it all back. She gathered up her belongings having enough sense to shrink all of her trunks and place them in her pocket, she allowed all other people off before herself offering a shy smile to an elderly woman whom she held the door open for. Stepping carefully down she then looked around for anybody familiar, her eyes lighting up when she saw who was there to greet her. "Professors!" she exclaimed as they made their way forward, Dumbledore the first to reach her. "My dear Louis, it is a pleasure to see you." he said bending forward to hug her gently and frowning when her small form flinched and became rigid, the other 3 noticed, also with worry. She pulled back quickly and avoiding eye contact said truthfully, which they all new. "It's good to be back, I've missed Hogwarts and her Professors immensely." She timidly shook hands with Lupin but when she came to McGonagall she engulfed her in a quick hug much to her pleasure. Last but not least she came to Snape and she realised that something had happened already as the look which he gave her was one of pure venom; it made her flinch and step back in fright. Severus was at first glad that he could still inspire terror into his students (or ex as the case may be) but when he saw the look in her eyes of absolute terror he realised that something was wrong with this girl and perhaps Asher Williams had threatened him for another purpose. He had been disgusted with himself to realise that when she had stepped off of the train he had believed himself to be looking at a Goddess and to learn suddenly that this creature was to be his assistant had added to his already high temper. Looking at the tiny figure walking in front of him and talking animatedly with Minerva he realised that it was going to be one interesting year. 


End file.
